


Baby Steps

by Jena Bartley (jenab)



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-29
Packaged: 2017-11-15 07:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/524727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenab/pseuds/Jena%20Bartley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was enjoying the slow dance from partners to something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Numb3rs Het Summer Het Challenge for the prompts: co-worker, dress and bathroom. Also fills in the Gender Play square on my Kink Bingo card

There was a knock on the door just as Liz finished wrapping drying off from a shower. 

She pulled on the short robe provided by the hotel and headed for the door. Taking a peek through the peephole, she let out a breath, feeling herself relax for what seemed like the first time in hours. 

“I would say you’re a sight for sore eyes, but you smell like a garbage truck.” She said when she opened the door. 

“Hey, it was me or the rookie.” Colby said. 

Liz took the suit bag from him and stepped aside to let him in. She wrinkled her nose at the smell wafting up from him. Colby’s assignment over the past week had been to go undercover a homeless man, tracking down information on a new drug hitting the streets. 

“We’ve got less than an hour to get ready and in position.” 

“What happened to Tariq?” 

Colby started to strip, the clothes shoved into a garbage bag he’d brought with him. Liz unzipped the bag and pulled out a suit from it. She hung it up to let the wrinkles fall out. 

“The L.A. police think its only a case of food poisoning and not our cover being blown.” 

Liz sat down on the bed, watching Colby. She pulled off the towel wrapped around her hair, shaking out the damp mass. 

“But they’re not one hundred percent sure of that.” Colby was down to only boxer briefs. 

“No. That’s why Don wanted one of us to fill instead of another cop.” 

“Fill me in on what this is about while I shower?”

Colby headed for the bathroom. Liz followed him, hanging up the towel as he stepped into the shower. 

Liz turned slightly to give him some privacy. As the water turned on she laid out the joint undercover sting operation the FBI was running with the L.A. police and their target. She shouted back her answers to Colby’s questions, over the sound of the shower. 

As she briefed him, Liz watched him in the mirror, not bothering to turn away. It was right set across from the shower, giving her a clear view of the stall and its occupant. Even with the frosted glass and growing stream Liz had a good view of Colby. At least the outline of his body, enough to set her imagination working. He was a good looking man, fit with the muscles to show for it from a stint in the army and now the FBI. 

 

Heat licked through her as she watched him, a slow simmer that had been growing over the past few months. In the year since David had accepted the promotion to Washington, she’d gotten to know Colby better as they were partnered up more often, coming to appreciate even more his quiet intelligence and keen instincts. 

Once the rookie joined the team several months ago, assigned as Colby’s new partner,.Liz found things changing as their after work down time in their favourite bars gradually changed to dating without them really realizing it until several dates had past. 

Normally, Liz wasn’t one for taking things slow but with Colby she found herself savoring the slow progression from partners to something more. She’d rushed into a relationship with Don and didn’t want to repeat that with Colby. She wanted more than an adrenalin fueled basis for a relationship. It helped that Colby seemed to enjoyed the turtle like pace as well. 

The nights they’d spent doing nothing more than making out on the couch in front of the TV had been fun, ramping up the tension between in them in such a delicious way. 

When the shower shut off, she retreated back to the bedroom. She brushed out her hair before piling it on top of her head. 

Her dress was a cream colour, showing off her skin. It fitted like a second skin but still allowed her full range of movement. She’d chosen to wear stockings and a garter belt in order to hid a thigh holster.

After fumbling with the zipper for a moment Liz headed back to the bathroom. The door was opened and she knocked on it before entering. 

Colby was at the sink, a towel wrapped around his hips. Liz couldn’t help admiring the play of his muscles in his back and shoulders as he moved. 

“Can you?” Liz turned her back to Colby. 

“Sure”

His knuckles brushed against the bare skin of her back as he zipped up the dress. A shiver ran down her spine as she leaned back into his touch. Colby’s hand rested on her should, large and warm. 

They stayed that way for a long moment before Colby moved back to the counter. Liz breathed out slowly. Slow was good but more and more she was wanting to take that next step. 

She approached the counter on the other side of the sink to pull out her makeup case. The silence between them was comfortable and familiar from time spent together on long stake outs and hanging out together. 

They moved around each other easily in the close confines of the bathroom, as though they were out in the field together. 

Liz caught Colby watching her in the mirror as she brushed powder across her cheeks. She locked gazes with him, watching in return as he lathered up his face with shaving foam. He picked up a razor, dragging it through the foam. 

It was hot and far more intimate then she’d experienced in a long time, especially for such mundane chores. As she went back to putting on her make up, she and Colby watched each other in the mirror. 

Liz pressed her thighs together, wanting nothing more than to take the razor from Colby’s fingers and finish the job herself. She wanted to press up against Colby, feeling the warm, hard planes of his body beneath her hands. 

The familiar scent of his aftershave filled the room as he dabbed it on his face. Liz breathed deeply, seeing how Colby’s eyes had grown darker the longer he looked at her. She reached for a lipstick, before changing her mind, moving even as the though just started to form. 

Leaning up, she kissed Colby, enjoying the smooth skin of his cheeks under her palms and the way he responded. His arms came around her, hold her close as they kissed. By the time they pulled apart, Liz was slightly breathless as she leaned her forehead against his chest. 

Colby hugged her hard once before she sighed and pulled away. 

“We’re finishing this soon, Granger.” 

Colby grinned at her in the mirror. “Looking forward to it, Warner.” 

He dropped the towel from around his waist as he headed for the bedroom where his suit was hanging up. 

Liz watched him go, lingering on the taunt curve of his ass. 

Oh yeah, they were both ready for the next step.


End file.
